The little mermaids
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mermaids, legendary creatures that lived in the sea... Mikan and her friends are all young mermaids, and they all fall in love with human boys, but Sumire, their foe, plans to stop them from living happily ever after...
1. The little mermaids

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I just own this story, so please, enjoy it yayayayaya! I only own Khiara in this.

Mermaids, legendary creatures that lived in the sea... Mikan is a young mermaid, who falls in love with a young boy named Natsume, and her friends also fall in love with his friends... NXm, and more pairings!

Chapter 1 ... Little mermaids

_Mermaids, legendary creatures that lived in the sea a long time ago, some people stopped believing in these mythical creatures, and some didn't. But mermaids are still there, if you really still believe in them..._

Hotaru, come on! I don't want Grandpa to find out I've gone! Quick!" cried a young brunette haired girl. She had a blue scaled tail where her legs were meant to be, and this girl was a mermaid. Her best friend followed her, she had a darker blue tail, and quite frankly, she was very bored. She didn't want to follow her energetic friend, but the young mermaid was so stupid and clumsy, Hotaru didn't know what her best friend would do if she was all alone, so she had no choice but to follow her.

"Mikan, I don't think your grandfather would like you going to the surface just to see what a sky is. Have some commen sense and stay here like any normal mermaid would." Hotaru said as Mikan swam around, then stopped and arched her eyebrow, her arms folded.

"But I'm not a normal mermaid! And it's okay, no one will see us leaving! Hey wait... I've had a great idea! Let's get Anna and Nonoko to join us, I'm sure they'll love to see the human world! Let's go find them!" Mikan cried happily, dragging Hotaru by the arm while Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's latest idea.

"Mikan, that is the worst idea you have ever come up with. Now we're definately going to get into trouble for this." Hotaru said as Mikan scowled, then found their two good friends, Anna and Nonoko, at the shell park by the jaggy rock. Mikan told them what she wanted to do, and the two girls squealed in delight.

"Oh, ofcourse! Mama's told us about the human world many times, she's been twice because our papa took her, Mikan thanks for inviting us! We have to ask Khiara if she wants to join us!" Anna said happily, both their eyes sparkeling. They swam into their cave and told their parents they were going out to play, and they took their adopted sister, Khiara, who couldn't speak, along with them. Hotaru still hated the whole idea.

"Something's gonna happen, I just know it." Hotaru said in a mone tone as Mikan scowled and frowned, but she swam on.

"Hotaru, stop being such a spoil sport! I know you'll enjoy the upper world as much as we will, now come on! Before Grandpa finally figures out that I've suddenly gone and that I am no longer in the Sea limits any more!" Mikan said, swimming upwards as her friends followed her, and soon their heads broke the surface of the deep water, their hair floating around their shoulders except Hotaru's. (Mikan's hair is down) They all saw a large moon in the starry sky.

"Wow, mama never said anuything about a crystal rock floating in the human sky with tiny crystal rocks around it! That's so cool!" Nonoko said happily as they all smiled, including Hotaru, and they all stared at the bright moon until they heard the waves roar and hit rocks and another object. Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Khiara gasped, turning to look at what was causing the sea's sudden disturbance and the waves anger.

They all turned to see a large wooden boat and they stared at it, wondering what it was exactly. Their first and only guess was that it was a large piece of drift wood and rocks floating on the water. The girls didn't know they were being watched from behind a large rock, though, they were being watched by a fellow mermaid who was an enemy to them.

"Oh, how dare they! Why doesn't anyone invite _me_ to come above the stupid sea and look at the sky? I know what a moon is and I am much older and much more mature than they are! They're only 10 and I'm 11! Uh, they'll get theirs! I'm gonna tell and... huh?" Sumire stopped, because Mikan had started to sing happily, hoping to stop the large piece of driftwood and rocks (boat) floating on the water.

"_The seven seas united, the colors of the seaweed,  
beautiful crystal rock in the sky!  
The calm voice of the sea sings happily.  
The maidens of the sea sing in harmony!  
Come, stop, don't get mad.  
Beat peace, make me glad.  
Here, now, stay calm...  
Don't hurt with rage!..."_

Sumire growled, clutching her fist as the other mermaids smiled, then they saw some movement on the boat, and five faces appeared on the deck along with bodies, all of them were boys, they were around 11 years old and the youngest was about 4, like Khiara. They all looked around, wondering about something.

"That voice... Who was singing?" Where was it coming from, it was so... beautiful," asked the raven haired boy, who had caught Mikan's eye and she turned red then smiled and giggled. She wondered who he was, and why he didn't have fins. Maybe he was a human? A really pretty one at that.

"Haha. You said beautiful... that was me, hehe!" Mikan cried happily as the boy and his friends looked down, and they all gasped, staring at the five girls in the water, their eyes widening. They were mesmerized by each of the girls beauty. Sumire was raging with anger.

"Hey! Why are you girls in there? Isn't it dangerous to swim in the sea? Especially when it's night time and a boat is on the surface. You could all drown! Especially the younger one!" yelled a blonde haired boy as they all stared at him, then they all looked at each other and sighed, nodding as they whispered, then they turned back to the boys and sighed guiltily.

"But it is safe, boy. We aren't ordinary girls, we're..." Hotaru said, and together, all the girls lifted their tails out of the water as the boys gasped, stgaring in suprise and utter shock at the five mermaids.

"You're all mermaids!" yelled the youngest boy, he had silver hair and piercing green eyes. Sumire was in an even bigger fit of rage now, she hated to have her foes being the center of attention all the time. No one ever paid attention to her, and she really liked that raven haired boy, she wanted him all to herself because she was so selfish.

Then fireworks filled the dark sky, and the mermaids' tails dropped back into the water as they stared at all the pretty colours exploding in the starry sky. Anna was the first to speak.

"Ah, so flowers grow in the sky too! Mamma said they grew on the land, so pretty!" Anna said, then one of the boys started to laugh, and Anna turned to to glare up at him, but she suddenly fell in love with him. He had sandy coloured hair and a very annoying laugh, but he was so handsome! Anna's eyes didn't fall from him once while he was laughing. (guess who this is?)

"Hahahaha! That's not right! They're fireworks! They make the sky look colourful, they aren't flowers! Hahaha!" he laughed as the other mermaids glared at him, then they all smiled and giggled when they looked at the boys they liked. Sumire got even madder than before, she was jealous!

"Oh, that's it! You little mermaids are so going down! Right, that spell... Ah! Morocus, liotus, tranquility supreno harimous, destrous pathus comentrium terreno Trident Thunderus Light, ACHOO!... Saliatious!" Sumire yelled, and a storm started to brew as Khiara gasped, the mermaids' hair blowing in their faces, and Khiara clutched onto Anna tightly as the waves got rougher, and the boys cried out, clinging onto the railings of the boat as it rocked and people screamed. The waves roared and attacked the boat, the mermaids watched in horror as water spilled onto the boat and people fell from it,

Then, it got worse, thunder cracked and the boat started to tilt, the raven haired boy clutched the sliver haired boy as Khiara tried to scream, but she couldn't, and to all the mermaids horror, the boys fell over boat, screaming as they all hit the water, and all the mermaids screamed as Mikan found tears in her eyes.

"We have to get them! We can't let them die!" Mikan yelled, jumping into the cold, dark waters as she swam after the boy (Natsume, we all know who it is) and her friends all followed.

_"I've only just met him... But I think I love him more than the seven sea's. I can't let this boy die_!" Mikan thought as she swam after his falling body, Anna swam towards the sandy haired boy and caught him in her arms, Hotaru swam after the blonde haired boy and caught him as Nonoko put her arms around the boy with glasses, Khiara was already hauling the youngest boy towards the surface. The others followed, their tears falling from their eyes...

5 HOURS LATER...

"Please wake up! Please, don't just die! Wake up! I'll saty until you wake, but please, just get up!" cried Mikan, tears trailing down her cheeks as she tried to check for his breath, and she felt a faint tickle against her fingers, she cried out happily, her arms around Natsume's neck as her friends all checked their loved one's breath aswell.

"Hhe's alive! But his breath, it's ver very faint. What can we do to help them all?" Nonoko cried, staring at her friends as she hugged Yuu close, they all looked worried, then Khiara had an idea, and she leaned closer to Youichi, her love, and she placed her lips over his gently, a red light surrounding them as her magic (they all have powers) gave Youichi more ebergy, and Mikan watched the young mermaid, then decided to do the same.

"I hope this helps you," she whispered, staring at him then placing her lips over his as a blue light surrounded the two and her hair flew into the air. Hotaru kissed Ruka, and a dark blue light surrounded the two, as Nonoko kissed Yuu, she was soon surrounded by an indigo light while Anna and Koko were soon surrounded by a pink light as they kissed, and their energy went into the boys, and once they parted ffrom their loved ones, they all decided to leave and jump back into the ocean, but Mikan stayed for a little longer.

Mikan sat by his side for a long time, she held her arms around him as she cried, and then she kissed him again as a tear rolled down her face and hardened into a pearl as she held out her hands, and she looked at the light blue pearl. The sun was setting.

"I'll come back... I promise, and don't forget me." Mikan sobbed, leaving the pearl on his chest before she jumped back into the sea and she started to swim back to her home, tears in her eyes as she returned to her friends...

* * *

"Hotaru, I can't stop thinking about that boy! I have to go see him again, I must!" Mikan cried as she picked some sea locusts and then threw them around as Hotaru sighed, trying to stay calm and act like she didn't care. She didn't want to think about the boy she had saved, but she couldn't help it, she was in love. 

"Mikan, we can't. They are humans and we are mermaids. No one can do anything, no one can help us with our problem... We need to forget about it and move on." Hotaru said, sitting on a rock then sighing sadly. Mikan stared at Hotaru then smiled, and she swam towards her best friend, grinning as Hotaru folded her arms and tried not to stare back.

"You're in love." Mikan said, and Hotaru gasped, shocked that Mikan knew how she felt towards the blonde haired handsome boy. But she couldn't admit it, a human and a mermaid could never be together.

"N-No! I don't, Mikan! Don't be so silly... ha, he's a h-human! I can't love a human, you knwo that, I only saved him because he was in danger, and saving him was just out of... Kindness." Hotaru said as Mikan turned upside down and grinned, flicking Hotaru's nose.

"No denying it, Imai! You're in love and I know it! Because... A) You kissed him, and B)... Who said anything about you saving him because he was in danger? Ha, not me!" Mikan said, folding her arms as Hotaru clamped a hand to her mouth, hoping to say nothing as Mikan smiled, swimming around her friend.

_"You never felt like this,  
you would always just stare.  
You never blushed, kissed or sang?  
Your heart beats faster, faster, faster.  
When you think or of him!  
You stutter, you smile.  
Oh god, your in love my friend!  
I know because I'm in that state too!.."_

Hotaru tried to swim away, but Mikan grabbed her by the arm and swumg her around, then Anna and Nonoko came swimming towards them, excited about something. Mikan and Hotaru stared at their friends who were bouncing on their tails, looking like they were about to burst.

"Mikan, Hotaru! Guess what we just found out! Come on, guess!" Nonoko cried out as she clapped her hands in excitement, and Anna copied. Mikan and Hotaru stared at them, and Mikan started to bounce on her own tail aswell, curious to know what the sisters already knew.

"What? Tell us! Spill or I'll start to tickle you till you turn into sea foam!" Mikan cried out as Anna suddenly did a backwards flip and grinned, unable to hold the good news any longer.

"Well, you know Sumire, the iscolated Mermaid? Really bad hair, ugly green scaled tail, you get it... Well, she can do really advanced magic and knows a spell on how to make a mermaid a human! Isn't that amazing?" Anna yelled, and Mikan stared at Hotaru, then squealed and grabbed Hotaru's wrists, swinging their bodies around as she smiled.

_"There is a way and we've found it!  
Let's be humans and find our loves again!  
Iif they remember they'll know who we are!  
Come on Imai, you know you wanna!"_

Then Anna and Nonoko joined in as Khiara swam towards them, she had already heard the great news and she was really excited about it. She wanted to see Youichi once again! She felt really deeply for him and kept thinking about him.

_"Join us on our quest to find our loves!  
It'll be fun, you just wait and see!  
Let's find out loves, Imai please..."_ (stupid song, I know)

Mikan stared at Hotaru, who gave her a faint smile and held Mikan's hand. Mikan smiled, then hugged Hotaru tightly before grabbing Nonoko's and Hotaru's hands, and she started to swim towards Sumire's cave as Anna and Khiara led the way, and Mikan hoped that she would find Natsume once again...

* * *

"You want me to turn all 5 of you into humans? Don't you know it's not a very easy spell to cast and I need to make a potion..." Sumire said calmly, pretending that she didn't really know who they were and that she didn't hate their guts. Mikan then suddenly grabbed her wrist and Sumire stared into Mikan's large and sad eyes that were full of hope, Sumire hated the young maiden inside and watced to hit her hard across the face. 

"Please, we really need your help. You may be our only chance, Sumire. There's no other way we can see the boys we love so much. Please... We'll do anything." Mikan whispered, and Sumire thought for a moment, she liked the idea of the 'anything', so she swam to a shelf and took out a book and found the right page, then she followed the ingrediants and started to throw things into a small cauldron as Mikan and her friends gasped in delight, thankful that she was actually helping them. Sumire just wanted something else, though.

"Hm, I can help you, but this spell has one tiny catch for each of you girls... You have to give me something in return for your human legs, and this may be alarming to you all, but a sacrifice is what you have to make for these boys you are obviously very fond of... Hm... Acius, tetus, muses nierus colateo!" Sumire said, waving a hand over the potion as it turned from a murky green to a dark, shining silvery blue colour, and five small potion bottles appeared and filled with the potion, and Sumire handed one pot to each of the girls as they smiled. But Sumire grinned an evil gremlin like grin.

"Once you drink this potion, something precious will be gine. Nonoko, you will instantly lose you eye sight for your new human legs." Sumire hissed as Nonoko gasped, a hand covering her mouth as she shook her head and tears spilled down her face.

"No! That means I won't be able to see his face again!" Nonoko cried as Sumnire shrugged, then turned to Anna and poitned at the pink haired mermaid.

"Nonoko, your love will have to see uif your heart is true instead of seeing it in your eyes... Anna, you will lose your precious hearing, so your love will have to find a way to tell you his feelings without saying it in words." Sumire snapped as Anna gasped and fell on the sandy ground, potion bottle in her hands as she shook her head and stared at Sumire, tears forming in her eyes.

"No! I won't hear his voice or his annoying laughter again!" she cried as Sumire grinned, then turned to Khiara and pointed at the youngest mermaid who look scared and held onto Mikan tightly. Sumire grinned evilly as she stared at the toddler.

"You, Khiara, you will lose your beautiful long hair and your balance on your legs. You will be clumsy and you will forever be in pain. Your boy will have to fall in love with a clumsy little girl who is ugly and always ill, and one who can't even speak! _How perfect_!" Sumire cackled coldly as Khiara gasped, clutching a handful of pink hair as tears filled in her large red eyes while Mikan hugged her, then Sumire turned to Hotaru and she smirked.

"You, Imai Hotaru, you will lose your good feelings and you will only be able to act cold towards everyone around you, especially your love! Let's see if he has a kind enough heart to fall in love with someone who has no heart what so ever!" Sumire snapped as Hotaru and everyone else gasped, and Hotaru put a ahnd on her heart as she tried to fight back her salty tears. This wasn't fair! Then, Sumire turned to Mikan at last, coldness in her eyes, the mermaid Sumire loathed the most, and she grinned widely.

"Mikan, you will lose the one thing that is most precious to you. You will sacrifice your voice to gain your human legs! Your loved one will have to find out himself if he really loves you or not, and if he remembers you. Because, wasn't it your singing voice that caught his attention? And he heard that promise you gave him, that you would promise to return to him! And if he can't hear your mermaid voice he will think that you are just some ordinary girl with no voice, and he will never hear your words!" Sumire yelled as Mikan's eyes widened, and her world started to fall down as tears rimmed her long lashes.

"M-My voice? Nno, please! I want to tell him how much I love him, so do the others, and you're taking away the things we need! But taking Hotaru's feelings... You can't!" Mikan cried out, staring at her friends as she clasped a hand to her throat, shaking her head as Sumire smirked and turned around, shrugging as she stared at the crying girls over her shoulder. She loved it.

"I can, and it's the rules for this potion... Oh, one more tiny little detail. You may stay on the land on the human world until the end of your days, but if you return to the sea, you can never return or become a human again, understand? And, in a years time after being a mermaid again, you turn to foam, and if you disobey the rules and return to the human world, you will become sea foam straight away again." Sumire explained, and Mikan slowly nodded while Sumire smiled, cackeling inside her head.

"Good, and please remember, once you drink that potion, your oprecious senses are mine, and they will belong ti me, but once your loved ones fall in love with you or even remember who you are, you get your senses back, but if you return to the sea, you will regain your senses, but you only have a year to live. That's all I have to say... Now go." Ssumire said, pointing to the cave mouth as the mermaids all swam out and cried, holding their potion bottles in their hands as they swam back to their homes as Sumire grinned.

"_Finally, I have their senses in the palm of my hands..."_Sumire thought as she turned around and swam to another part of the cave, into the darkness as her green eyes turned red and glowed brightly. The young mermaids didn't know they were being tricked into sacrificing what they needed the most...

* * *

"I don't know what to do... I mean, we all have to give up our senses, my voice will be gone! Oh what can I do?" Mikan cried as she hugged Anna, then they heard small sobs and they all looked up to see Hotaru crying, and Mikan gasped loudly, swimming towards Hotaru and wrapping her arms around her best friend as she cried, and Mmikan felt bad for saying that. She should have remembered that Hotaru had it much worse. Mikan hugged the sobbing mermaid. 

"I'm sorry Hotaru! I know you have it much worse, and I dread to think what the boys will think when they see us, but without our senses. I'm sorry I said what I did Hotaru! This is all my fault, if I hadn't dragged you all up to the surface we wouldn't be in this complete mess! You said it was a bad idea, Hotaru, and I just ignored you! I'm so sorry Hotaru!" Mikan wept, then Hotaru hugged her back and wiped away her tears, and then she let go of Mikan and stared at her dearest friend.

"Mikan, don't be sorry. None of this was your fault, I mean, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met that boy and we would have all been stuck here, as mermaids with no one to love. It was all fate. My first option now would be to drink the potion and see what happens, but... I'm scared that those boys will reject us." Hotaru whispered as her friends stared at her then sighed and gave small nods, gulping as they cried. They were all confused, but they desperately wanted to meet their loved ones yet again.

"Fine, tonight. If we've all made up our minds, meet at the shell park tonight and we go to the human world together. We'll turn into humans on the land while the sea and merfolk rest. I know sacrificing our senses isn't right, but it's for those boys. I have to go now, bye." Mikan whispered, swimming away as tears fell from her face and she returned to her cave, ready to write a goodbye note to her grandfather, and her friends left, too...

That night, as everyone in the sea and on the land slept soundly, all five mermaids met at the empty shell park with the glass potion bottles in their hands, tears in their large eyes as they all stared at each other, then Anna carried Khiara and they started to swim towards the surface, they had said their goodbyes and were teary eyed and regretted leaving their world, but they knew they were doing what their hearts told them to. Their heads broke the surface and they looked around the darkness, then started to make their way to a close by beach where they had left their loved ones. Once they got there, they sat on the sand with their fins in the water and they stared at each other, then their potion bottles in silence.

Nonoko was the first one to break the silence.

"Let's drink it together, then fi something terrible happens, we all go through it together so no one feels bad. Ready?" Nonoko asked as all the girls nodded and brought the potion bottles to their mouths. Mikan closed her eyes as she brought the bottle to her lips, and together, the girls drank the potions, and their bottles dropped into the ocean as they put their hands where it hurt. Mikan's hands clasped her throat tightly.

"M-My throat! I-I can't hear myself, my throats burning up!" Mikan cried out, tears spilling down her face as Anna clasped her hands to her ears, feeling them burst. Mikan's tail was slowly disappearing, and so were her friends.

"Ow! My ears! Arrgh! It h-hurts!" Anna cried as she fell to the ground from all the pain, Nonoko was covering her eyes as she cried, her pupils disappearing as she went blind, her eyes looking blank as she wept.

"My, my eyes. I can't see, I can't see anything! They sting!" Nonoko cried out as she rubbed her eyes, only seeing blackness and hearing her friends in immense pain. Hotaru clutched her heart as it throbbed painfully against her chest and she burst into tears, but they slowly started to dry as she lost all her good feelings.

"My feelings, guys, I can't cry! I can't show emotion! My heart hurts!" Hotaru whispered, sobbing as Khiara cried uncontrollably as her legs appeared, and her legs started to feel painful and her hair was suddenly cut short as she cried and cried, then they all felt a small twinge and they felt dizzy and they gasped, their senses were gone, and then they all fell against the sand, and fell unconcious...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okie dokies! Here's the first chapter, maybe it's a cliffie? Please say what you think, I don't mind what you really say. Okay, have fun and have a nice day blah blah blah!

**_Love Blue -Niagra_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	2. The little humans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice ro the little mermaid, hahahahaha! Sumire is evil like me, but I don't have bad hair! Hahahahaha!

Me: Hi! This story is my ultimately coolie cool video of the month! It's got them all being mermaids, and yes, I am hyper! But I was watching the little mermaid when I got this wicked cool idea! So, read on and see how the next chapter wapter goes or im lookie! There will be about 3-5 chapters, I'm doing long chapters, kay kay kay!

Chapter Two: Little Humans!...

"Hey... Wake up, little girl, wake up before I soak you in water... Wake up, girl!" cried Natsume as he shook Mikan's shoulder, trying to wake the young girl up from her sleep. Mikan had been unconcious for a few days, and Natsume was kind of worried, he and his friends had found five girls on the beach unconious a week ago, the other four were awake, but the pretty brunette wasn't. She was still asleep.

Then, slowly, the young girls eyes started to open, and she looked up to see him, her one true love, next to her, staring at her! Mikan felt so happy!...

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

I woke up and now I see him, that boy who I saved when he fell from the Driftwood and floating rocks! Oh, I must be a human now! What should I say, he's staring at me, why do I feel hot and why is my face so red? Oh no... What can I say?

I sit up and stare at him, he's so pretty, I don't think any of the merboys compare to his looks, he looks like he doesn't care, but he's so cool, sigh. I open my mouth as I smile, then I gasp and clutch my throat when it starts to burn up and no sound comes out. My voice! I almost forgot... I had to give up the one thing that was proof to my being a Mermaid, now the boy won't ever no.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong, does your throat hurt? Should I get you some water?" he asks as I look up, tears in my eyes. He's so kind and caring, I shake my head as I wipe away my tears, then tap my throat and shake my head, I think he understands, and he nods then pats my shoulder. I just stare at the legs where my tail's meant to be. How weird having human feet.

"Oh, you can't talk? That's a shame, I wanted to know your name! Heh, I'm Natsume, by the way. Hey, you know what... You look kinda familiar, have we actually ever met before, little girl?" he asks me as I stare at him, he remembers me! I think... He says I _look_ familiar, not that he remembers me, I think he'll have to find out on his own, and sadly, I shake my head. Why does it have to be this way? I hear him sigh as he stands up, and walks towards the wooden door as I look up and stare at him, he then smiles at me! Swoon swoon swoon!

"Hey, you have some clothes in the closet, feel free to wear what you like, I'll meet you downstairs when you decide you want to eat something, syonara," he walks from the room, and he closes the door as I stare then smile, he's so dreamy! But... He won't ever recognise me, will he? That's not fair! But the others must have it much more worse. Hey... I wonder where they are?

I climb out of bed and suddenly fall, I guess new legs are hard to use, so I start to practice standing up and taking small steps, and I keep falling, then I finally grasp it and I sigh, then choose a pretty dress in the cave Natsume told me to look in, it's such a small cave, oh well. I pick a blue dress and put it on, which way, though? Uh oh! Backwards, not correct! I change it around and I then walk out of the room, my hair in pigtail things with blue ribbon as I walk down the halls, and I try to find out where my friends and Natsume-Kun are, where can they be?...

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Mikan soon finds her friends in the dining area, and she walked in as they all looked up, and Natsume saw her in the long blue dress, and he almost fainted, he thought she was so pretty, but he was determined not t fall for another girl until he found his mermaid and find out what she felt towards him. Mikan walked towards them and smiled as every boy waved, and Hotaru stared at her, no emotion in her face. Nonoko was looking around, no pupils in her eyes and Anna was looking miserable, because her love, Koko, was laughing at a broccolli stalk for no reason, and Anna couldn't hear him. But Khiara, her legs were shaking and were in pain, and her new cut hair was gently brushing her pink cheeks.

Mikan sat next to the small girl and felt Khiara's legs jerking and she heard small whimpers coming from the young girl. Hotaru was talking to the boys, and because she had no emotion anymore, she didn't care about telling the boys that they were really the mermaids, and she didn't care about Khiara, who was in pain, but deep down, she was mad at herself for not reacting to anything.

"Ever since the boat crash, Mikan lost her voice, Anna went deaf, Nonoko turned blind instantly and Khiara has become clumsy and she can't walk without tripping, because her legs are shaken up and she is now constantly ill. Are you sure you can handle us?" Hotaru asked as the boys smiled and gave her a nod, staring at all the pretty girls. Khiara was silently weeping, and Mikan instantly put her arms around the young girl, and tears rolled down Khiara's cheeks as Nonoko sensed Khiara's pain, and hugged her aswell, then Anna hugged her while Hotaru just sat there, staring.

"Hey, big ladies, is Khiara alright?" asked the youngest kid, Youichi, and Khiara looked up, her eyes wide, he cared that she was in pain! Khiara then felt a small sting in her legs and burst into tears, all the pain was too much for her, so Mikan picked her up and Nonoko and Anna instantly stood up, wanting to care for Khiara aswell.

"Hey, we need to take Khiara to her room, her legs are hurting, may we depart from you boys?" Nonoko asked as the boys smiled, and let the girls leave as Hotaru coughed lightly then stood up and bowed before following her friends. The boys were left alone, and they looked at each other, raising their eyebrows as the doors closed behind the five girls.

Okay, guys, don't you think those girls look familiar? I mean, I can't help it, Mikan looks like someone I've met, but she says she has never even met me, well she shook her head. I'm confused." Natsume said as Yuu and Koko nodded, looking at the ceiling in thought, then Koko started to laugh at his broccoli again and wouldn't shut up, until, Youichi through a fork through the damned vegetable then tackled Koko to the floor to shut him up. Youichi glared at Koko as he put a hand on the sandy haired boys head.

"Shut up! Have you been at my candy again? If you have... I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR HEAD, PRETTY BOY!" Youichi yelled as Koko shut up, and pushed the kid off then brushed himself down. Youichi was scary, he was actually capable of anything, mainly because Natsume was his brother. Koko sat back down and sighed, then he looked at the dead Brocolli (it wasn't breathing!) and he started to sniff, he loved making-fun of it so much...

"Erm... Yeah, Hotaru definately looks familiar, and she doesn't... Do you get me?" Ruka asked, and Natsume, Yuu, Youichi and Koko nodded, then stared at their plates and sighed. Youichi wanted to remeber if he had seen Khiara, likewise for the others, but with the other girls for them. Mikan was clouding Natsume's mind again, had he seen her? Was she somehow connected to that mermaid he had really fallen for? Nah, she couldn't speak, so how could she possibly be connected to her...

"Well, I'm going outside, I want to see if those mermaids are back, I can't stop thinking about them, coming?" Natsume asked as he stood up and stared at his friends, but suprosingly, none of them stood up or gave a nod. Youichi soon stood up, but walked to the door and looked at his friends and older brother. What was he up to, now?

"Erm... I want to see Khiara, she must want some company from a kid her own age." Youichi said, and ran away before Koko could attempt to wolf whistle. They all stared at each other, Yyouichi had just ran out to see a girl, and she wasn't even his mermaid! Natsume sighed and shook his head, exiting the room and leaaving Ruka, Koko and Yuu alone in the room. They all stared at each other and finished their breakfast in silence. Yuu went to the library to read afterwards, then Koko went to go set of pretty fireworks! Ruka went to feed his pet rabbits and his pet puppy...

* * *

Mikan sat on the edge of a cliff, she had left Khiara with the kid, Youichi, because he had insisted that he would look after her. Mikan stared at the sea, her skirt billowing behind her and her hair flying back in it's pigtails, her arms covering her knee's that were tucked under her chin. Mikan had tears in her eyes as she stared at the sea as tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, would Natsume ever love her without her voice? Mikan sighed and tilted her head, tears falling from her eyes and into the sea as she stared at it's calm waters sadly. 

_"Will he ever see me as a Mermaid and not a... human_?" Mikan asked herself as she slowly stood up, she didn't notice Natsume walking towards her, he was bored and he wanted to be near Mikan, something was pulling him towards him. He stared at her as she sadly looked at the sea, she was at the very edge of the cliff, that was dangerous, and Mikan was accidentally slipping over her skirt as she walked downwards. She was very clumsy, even if she had kinda mastered her legs.

"Hey!" Natsume cried out as Mikan suddenly slipped, and he caught her in his arms as she opened her eyes, which she had closed because she was scared, but she looked up, and she saw Natsume, and she was in his arms! He was smirking as he helped her starighten up, Mikan turned bright red and turned away as Natsume stared at her, and she sat on the ground heavily.

"Watch it, you don't want to fall off the cliff now, do you? That would be a shame." Natsume said as Mikan turned red again, then sighed and shook her head. At least he cared for her. Natsume sat next her and Mikan's ears soon turned pink. Mikan sighed and looked at the ground, then at the sky, then at the sea. Would she ever see the beautiful ocean wonders ever again.

"Hey, Mikan, shall we... Talk?" Natsume asked, knowing it was kind of a weird question, since Mikan couldn't really talk, but the cute girl looked up at him as she smiled and gave him a small nod, she would like that, even if she couldn't talk, being with Natsume was more than anything she wanted, her voice didn't really matter.

"Even if my voice has gone... I can still love him." Mikan said to herself as she smiled and Natsume started to talk to her as she stared at the sea, smiling, feeling happy that she was with him, and Natsume was happy he was next to her, but, his feelings were mixed up, he loved the mermaid, and yet, was he growing feelings for this cute girl already, when they had only just met...?

Later on that day, Natsume got up and helped Mikan to stand, he had never spoken so much in his entire life! Mikan had never felt closer to anyone before, and he held her hand as he helped her up, and she smiled. Mikan may have got used to her legs, but she was very clumsy. Natsume heard her gasp and he turned around, catching the clumsy girl in his arms as she turned red and stood up, but he smirked and held onto her arm. She was so clumsy and cute, he grinned.

"Come on, we'd better get going back, before you lose your head!" Natsume joked as he started to run, holding on to her arm as Mikan smiled and stared at the back of his head. He was so kind and caring, he must like her! They returned to the house and Natsume quickly let go of Mikan's arm, his ears turning pink as Mikan smiled and walked towards the stairs, was Khiara better now? She wondered this to herself as she started walking up the stairs. Natsume followed her, just in case she got hurt.

Mikan was okay, but when she got to Khiara's room she gasped when she saw something cute. Khiara was sleeping on her bed, sucking her thumb, and Yyouichi was asleep next to her, sucking his thumb sweetly as Mikan smiled and stared. Then Youichi stirred and suddenly wrapped his arm around Khiara in a tight hug, just as Natsume came in. Mikan had tears in her eyes, their baby mermaid (Khiara is classed as Their Baby) had found her love, but that wasn't a problem for her. Khiara was cute, and loads of merboys fell for her, but her curse was lifted.

The other four had it much worse, they had worse symptoms than Khiara had, especially Hotaru. Mikan sighed then turned to look at Natsume, and she smiled sweetly before walking out of the room and to her own bedroom as Natsume stared at her, thinking she was really cute. Mikan loved the pretty boy (I LOVE that word!) and she never would stop loving him. He was so cute and handsome! natsume departed from Khiara's room, and went downstairs to find Ruka.

In Khiara's room, her hair was growing back to it's original length. She was finally back to normal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okies, sorry it took so long to put it up, and this chapter is so damn short! But the next chapter willo be longer, and the other mermaids (but mikan) will all get their senses back because the boys will realise they love them, and Mikan's Grandpa made a deal with Sumire...

**_Love Blue -Niagra_**

**_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_**


	3. Their senses

Disclaimer: Do you think I own it? Dint think so, nah me is stupid, I couldn't own Gakuen Alice, little mermaid or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! MWAHAHAHAHA! Wish I could...

Blue -Niagra: Yeah, Sumire's evil in this and in this chappie you find out the deal Grandpa and Sumire made, and this deal is mainly about Mikan, but it has something to do with all the mermaids aswell... All the mermaids, excluding Mikan, get to have their senses back while Mikan has to put up with hers. Read on and find out...

Chapter Three: Their Senses...

Khiara was happily running about after Youichi, who was laughing as Khiara jumped on him and they fell on the ground, dizzy and happy. Khiara had her long hair back, and she was no longer ill. All the girls were happy, but Mikan was only pretending. She wanted Natsume to see her as a mermaid and not a ditzy girl who was clumsy and had no voice.

"Wow, they get along famously. Never thought Youichi would fall for a girl that fast, after seeing that mer..." Natsume shut up as he passed the girls, he thought they would think he was crazy that he had seen a mermaid, little did any of them know, they _were_ the mermaids! Koko walked in, yawning and scratching his head, first thing he noticed, was the pretty Anna sitting at the end of the table, eating her breakfast. Anna looked up and over her shoulder, staring at him and she smiled.

Then he suddenly fell over and started to laugh at something random, something stupid. Koko was laughing at... A strand of hair. Yes, I am not kidding, hair. (he is so crazy in this fic!) and Anna pouted, wishing she could hit him and hear his laugh. He was really annoying and stupidly random. Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes, then she and her friends saw Youichi hug Khiara tightly when she fell.

"Awww... Sweet." Anna whispered, staring at them as Nonoko sighed and looked down at her lap, wishing she could see the cute moment. Youichi then gave Khiara a big smacker on the cheek and the little girl turned rosey red as Koko burst out laughing, and Nonoko was ready to kill him, wishing that Anna could hear Koko once again.

Koko soon stopped laughing and stood up, brushing himself off as Ruka and Yuu walked in, and they watched as Khiara hugged Youichi and Youichi hugged her back, then she kissed him on the cheek as Youichi blushed and Mikan smiled, so did Anna and Nonoko, who knew what was going on from all the sighs and Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko smiled while Hotaru sat there, hating herself for not smiling or even caring. Then Natsume stared at all the girls as Yuu smiled over at Nonoko.

"Hey, Nonoko, I don't have anything to do today, so can we like... Hang out?" Yuu asked Nonoko as she stood up, wishing to see his face, and she smiled and blushed as he took her hand and she nodded.

"Yes, that would be... Nice. You can tell me what we're looking at! I know! Let's go see something like, the library! You can read to me, I love books, don't you!" Nonoko asked as Yuu smiled and took her hands in his, and he walked out of the room, leading the way as Nonoko smiled and he started to talk about books and what he liked best.

Then Koko stared at Anna, who looked up at him and smiled, feeling hopeful to spend the day with him. He stared at her then walked towards her and held out his hand, and Anna gasped then smiled as she stood up and put her hand in his as Youichi grinned and wolf whistled.

"Hey kid, shut up! I'm taking Anna to see something cool. I hope she likes firworks. Cos' I wanna show her them," Koko said as he smiled and Youichi laughed, remembering what Koko had done the last time he had found a set of fireworks, and Natsume had been angry when Koko had done that.

"Don't blow the toilet up this time, Koko! You girlyfriend won't be too impressed bog boy!" Youichi laughed as Koko stuck his tongue out, and Anna giggleled as she held his hand and stared at Youichi, who was smirking, until Koko said something back with his wit.

"Don't make out with your own girlyfriend, or her lips'll blow up, see ya kiddies!" Kokos aid, running out of the room before Natsume and Youichi could throw a fork and a plate at him, he was such an idiot sometimes, but it amused Anna to no end! Anna was smiling and giggleling as Koko ran with her outside, but it was still early, so he would show her his secret den that he had made.

"Youichi, why don't you take Khiara to the park? I bet she would like that, you two should get to know each other more." Ruka said as Youichi stared at his brothers best friend then nodded and smiled, grabbing Khiara's hand and dragging her out of the room as Khiara hugged his arm and giggled, then she was lifted onto his abck and Youichi let her have a piggy back as she squealed in delight, and he ran out of the room as Natsume chuckled, and Mikan smiled, staring at Natsume as he stared at his brother, then stared at her and grinned as Mikan blushed then tried to hide herself, wishing she could giggle.

Ruka stared over at Hotaru, and smiled to himself as he stared at her, and he blushed then suddenly turned pale again, shaking his head. H e walked towards her and smiled, staring at her as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Hey, Hotaru, let's go see the pets, Ii want to show you my puppy, he's so cute and I bet he'll like youi! Come on, I won't take no for an answer. Come on!" Ruka said as Hotaru opened her mouth to say something, but she was pulled up and he ran out of the room as she followed, her heart hurting that she couldn't say anything nice.

_"Don't hate me, please... You don't know how hard it is to be so cold like this." _Hoatru thought as Ruka smiled and ran along the halls and out of the house, taking her to the kennels where his puppy was and he showed her Jet, the cute cocker spaniel, and it bounded over to Hotaru as she stared at it coldly, and it started to lick her and she fell on the floor as Rruka laughed.

"He likes you! He really likes you!" Ruka said and he smiled as Hotaru pushed the puppy away, wiping drool from her face as Ruka laughed and helped her up. Hotaru looked angry, but inside, she was laughing.because it was so funny. Ruka smiled as she stared at him, then turned around.

"Erm... Let's do something else, okay?" Hotaru said as Ruka stopped laughing and stared at her, what was wrong with this girl? Why did she always look so unemotional and why did she act so cold and why was she bored? Ruka still followed her, though. No matter how evil she was he liked her.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were staring out of the window, the others had gone off with the ones they liked, and Natsume didn't know what to say to her, and Mikan just wanted to run out of the place! She loved him but was so embaressed, she stared at him and then looked away, what could she do?

Then Mikan stood up when Natsume looked in her direction and smiled a little, and she smiled back, hoping he would take her somewhere liek the others had done. But all that was lost. Mikan suddenly heard something only she could hear because she was a mermaid, she had heard a mermaids cry, and the mermaids cry included her name! It was for her!

Mikan gasped and turned around, running out of the room as Natsume stared at her and stood up, seeing her run out of the room as he watched, then he ran after her but stopped at the door, and yelled her name.

"Mikan! Where are you going!? Mikan!" he yelled as she ran down the halls, breathing heavily, and she ran out of the house and she looked around, and saw figures in the sea water and she gasped, running towards the beach and jumping over the fence. Mmikan fell on her knee's when she saw her grandpa and Anna, Nonoko's and Khiara's parents and Hotaru's mom. She stared at them as they all stared at her,t hen smiled. Mikan had tears in her eyes as she stared at her grandfather.

_"Grandpa! Oh thank goodness us Mmermaids can speak through our minds! Grandpa, you found out where I was!" _Mikan cried in her mind as her grandfather nodded, then looked at Mikan sternly as tears fell on the soft sand. They stared at each other and he stared at her very sternly.

"Mikan, we have questions that you will answer once you return to your world, but right now there are bigger problems at hand, did you really swap your beautiful voice for a potion that could make you a human!" her grandfather asked as Mikan stared at him, then sighed and gave a small nod, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, I am very disapointed in you, Mikan Sakura! But that's not the point, we can reverse this, I know you made a pact, if you ever return to the sea, you turn into foam a year later, correct? And if you return to the human world after returning to the mer-world, you instantly turn into sea foam, well... We went to see Sumire, the one who gave you a potion, and we made a deal with her." the grandpa said as Mikan stared at him and gasped, what was this deal?

"A deal, what kind of deal? This is bad, I don't feel good, why do I feel so ill? What did they agree on!?" Mikan asked herself as her eyes stared at the sand, and her grandfather nodded, then Khiara's foster parents swam towards Mikan and cluthched their hands, staring at the young girl.

**Natsume...**

Natsume sat in the window seat as he sighed, when someone walked in and he looked up to see Hotaru, who stared at him as she walked towards him and held something out to him. Natsume looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Mikan's 11th birthday, give her this, she would appreciate it. Say happy Birthday from Imai if you can, bye." Hotaru said as she walked out of the room and Natsume stared at the box she had left on his lap and stared at what was inside of it, and he smiled. He then stood up and walked out of the room and found a card, starting to write on it, then he found something else he had kept safe,

**Mikan...**

"Mikan, we went to see Sumire and asked if she could reverse the spell she had cast upon you all! She agreed to it, but for one thing. Sumire said that if she had one thing from you, she would let you return to the sea world and that you could come up to the human world all you like and you would never turn into sea foam! But that one thing she needs from you... Cry Mikan and make a blue pearl! As long as she has the sea pearl from your tears, you can return all you want to the sea and to this world! So will the others, but just give her the pearl!" Khiara's adoptive mother cried as Mikan's eyes widened, and she felt herself fall onto the sand. She stared at the ground as she clutched her hands tightly, was this true?

Mikan fell into darkness, she knew why Sumire wanted that pearl, and that pearl would be the key to getting at Natsume.

"_My blue pearl... If I gave her my blue pearl, she would use it to tell Natsume she's the one he loves, she would pretend to be me... That's why she wants my voice! I have to stop her, but I can't... I have no other way to stop her now, I have to give her my pearl now, or I will turn into foam anyway... I have... No choice." _Mikan thought as she cried, and tears fell on the ground as the merfolk stared at her, listening to her thoughts as she lifted her hands, and a tear fell into her palms. It glowed and turned into a blue pearl. Mikan knew she was making a mistake, but she had no other way or choice.

Mikan held out her palm as she turned her head away, tears in her eyes as her grandfather took it out of her hand and smiled, patting her on the head as she cried, trying not to face them. Then Mikan slapped his hand away, and stood up, running away as they sighed, and went back into the water, swimming back to their own world as Hotaru's mom stared at him and shook her head.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked as Mikan's grandfather nodded and smiled, going in the direction of Sumire's cave and sighing, staring at them.

"It's for the best, Mikan will think that she did the wrong thing, but really, it's for the best, I don't really want my only relative turning into sea foam if she returns. Come on, Sumire will be waiting," he said as they all sigjhed and followed him. Sumire sat in her cave, holding up a potion bottle as she laughed and stared at the sense floating inside of it, and she laughed again, smiling darkly as she held the bottle in the air.

"With her pearl and her voice in my own hands, Natsume will fall for me! Mikan will have nothing left any longer, I will finally have my revenge on those stupid mermaids! Mikan will have no heart left once Natsume falls for me!" Sumire said in an evil voice as she laughed, more like a cackle, and the parents and Grandfather handed over the pearl...

**MERMAIDSMERMAIDSMERMAIDSMERMAIDS!**

Mikan sat on the sand as she cried and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Natsume walked up towards the beach, and he saw her and smiled, then he walked towards Mikan and stood behind her and stared at her, he heard soft sobs and gasped, was she crying, he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Mikan turned around and gasped, staring at him as he looked at her, then smiled.

"Hey, I heard it was your birthday. Hotaru told me to give you this present. It's some candy, and here, I have something for you." Natsume said as he helped her to stand up and Mikan stared at him, had she forgotten her own birthday? Mikan looked at him as he gave her the candy, then he handed over a small box with a pink ribbon on the top of it, and she stared at him, then opened the box and gasped at what she saw, and he grinned.

"Do you like it? I'll put it on you. It was my mothers, but... She died in a ship wreck, but if you wear it, then we can be together forever, I mean, I like you, I really do. You actually make me smile, Mikan. Happy Birthday," Natsume said as he put the bangle on her wrist, and Mikan stared at it as he started to walk away and tears filled her eyes as she smiled, holding the bangle in her hand as she watched him walk away. It was a gold bangle with a blue diamond in it. He liked her, he really did! Mikan was so happy that he did have feelings for her.

_"Natsume... Do you realise how happy you make me? If anything happened to you... My heart would surely brake into pieces, though..." _Mikan said to herself as she watched him walk away, then she started to walk away aswell, smiling to herserlf, she wanted to sing for joy...

Nonoko was reading with Yuu as she laughed and smiled brightly whenever he said something. Nonoko was happy to be with him and to be next to him, he smiled whenever he looked at the pretty girl and when they stood up, Nonoko acidentally tripped and he stopped her from crashing to the floor, and she laughed then hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're near me now, Yuu, because if I wasn't next to you, I would surely fall! Hahahaha! But you know, seeing isn't all that, right now I don't have to look at your face to see that you're a kind person, and who knows what you look like? But you know, I really have feelings for you, Yuu! I think I love you!" Nonoko said suddenly, and Yuu gasped, suddenly realising his feelings for the young girl and he smiled, then leaned in, and he kissed her as she gasped, then she suddenly saw the library, and the boy kissing her.

Nonoko could see again! She gasped and pulled away, and Yuu stared at her, then suddenly saw himself in her own eyes and he stared at her, speechless as Nonoko grabbed his hands and smiled, staring at him as tears filled her large eyes. She could see him, she could see the one she loved the most.

"Yuu! I can see again!" Nonoko cried as she hugged him, he had fallen in love with her, even if she was blind, she was so happy. But were her friends getting along well? Or not?...

**SUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRE**

"Hm, I wonder where he is?" Sumire asked herself as she stared at the house next to the beach. Sumire saw Mikan walking up the cliff, and she growled, then she saw two people sitting on the edge of another cliff, it was Koko and Anna, and they were waiting for the fireworks to start, it was almost dark. Sumire then grinned and held up a potion bottle in her hand, holding the sense of Mikan's beatiful voice.

"I hate that little mermaid, no matter, once I drink her voice, I will instantly have her voice and only Natsume will fall for me, he will only have me and not that stupid Mikan! I can't wait... She'll so brake into pieces and her heart will surely brake when she see's that Natsume only loves me!" Sumire said as she grinned and ducked into the water, staring at the potion bottle and the blue pearl on a chain around her neck...

**MERMAIDSMERMAIDSMERMAIDSMERMAIDSMERMAIDS**

Anna sat with Koko, watching the stars appear in the sky as she smiled, then looked at her annoying companion and she smiled brightly as he grinned, watching the sky and waiting for the fireworks to start. He had a suprise for Anna with the fireworks, he had arranged something, even if she couldn't hear the sound of the fireworks, she could still watch their bright colours!

"I can't wait till they start! I bet they'll look pretty!" Anna yelled as Koko smiled and laughed, staring at her and looking at her beautiful smile, then he looked up at the sky as the fireworks started and Anna gasped, staring at them as she smiled and jumped up, clapping her hands as Koko grinned and laughed at her child like actions. She was so cute!

_"What are they again? I forget? I don't know, but it begins with an 'F', oh I remeber_!" Anna thought as she smiled, watching the fireworks blow up in the sky, then one blew up with her name in pink letters, and her eyes widened and sparkeled as Koko grinned, glad with his own handy work as Anna gasped and laughed.

"Wow! The flowers blooming in the sky are saying my name!" Anna suddenly cried, and Koko stopped laughing, realising what she had just said and he gasped as he stared at her, and Anna looked at him as she smiled brightly, and Koko remembered something important from some time ago before he had met the human Anna...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Ah, so flowers grow in the sky too! Mamma said they grew on the land, so pretty!" Anna said, then one of the boys started to laugh, and Anna turned to to glare up at him, but she suddenly fell in love with him. He had sandy coloured hair and a very annoying laugh, but he was so handsome! Anna's eyes didn't fall from him once while he was laughing._

_"Hahahaha! That's not right! They're fireworks! They make the sky look colourful, they aren't flowers! Hahaha!" he laughed..._

**END FLASHBACK**

_"Huh? Could it be... She does look like her and... She's that mermaid who was so!... Oh my!... Anna's my mermaid_!" Koko thought as he gasped and stared at her as she looked at him and giggled, then he stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her as she stared at him, then he looked at her and shook his head, then suddenly kissed her as she gasped, her eyes widening. Anna then pushed him away, tears in her eyes as she stared at him, then she heard it. She heard the fireworks blowing up, she heard his voice.

"Anna... You;re that mermaid! You're the one who saved me! So that means, aren't all of you the mermaids who saved us!? Anna, you... You never told us!" Koko cried as her tears fell down her face, and she then hugged him tightly and stayed in his arms, tears in her eyes as she shook while he held her, she sobbed as she looked up at him and shook her head, satring at the one boy she loved the most in the world. Wishing she had told him she was a mermaid sooner!

"Koko... I couldn't tell you! I didn't think you would believe me! I mean, I lost my sense to hear you laugh, to hear anything! I thought you would just think I was diluded!" Anna said as she cried and shook her head, then Koko sighed and hugged her, then realised something and stared at her.

"This means all of you are mermaids! Is that why Khiara's hair grew longer when Youichi hugged her and kissed her!? And she suddenly got better, you all came back, but what happened to your senses? Tell me, Anna!" Koko said as Anna stared at him, and started to cry as she sobbed into his chest, then looked out at the black ocean, staring at it as tears dripped down her face...

Hotaru started to walk away as Ruka ran after her and smiled, standing next to her, but Hotaru glared at him, and she walked faster to try and get away from him, but Ruka called her name and grabbed her wrist, but the young girl suddenly slapped his hand away and pushed him to the ground, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me! You annoying little boy, I don't want you to look at me!" Hotaru yelled as Ruka stared at her, shocked at her actions, he had grown to like her, he really liked her, and everything he did... Nothing had changed the way she was. She was still cold. He stared at her as he started to shake.

"Hotaru... Have you always been this cold? I have never met anyone more cold or evil than you are! You just push everyone away, I wonder how Mikan can stand you! Do you push her away, do you hate her like you hate me? You know, I really really like you, Hotaru, I gave you a chance because I want to know you for who you are, I think I love you, but I guess it's hard for a girl with no heart to love anyone!" Ruka yelled, and Hotaru gasped as she stepped back, his words cutting through her black heart, and her heart started to sear with pain and she fell on her knee's, the blackness suddenly fading away...

"Ruka... I-I'm sorry... I-I never meant for it to... Ruka you don't know what I've been through! I wanted to hear you say that so much, to say you loved me! Because you fell in love with me for who I was, you fell in love with me despite my black heart! Ruka, I love you more than ever!" Hotaru yelled, looking up and Ruka gasped when he saw the tears rimming her long lashes, and she threw herself at him as she sobbed and hugged him, crying into his chest as she clenched her fists and cried as he stared at her, his eyes slowly widening. This was the girl he had really fallen for... The girl who had acted so coldly towards him, and he remembered.

Hotaru was his little Mermaid. He smiled and hugged her tightly as they sat there, fireworks exploding in the sky...

**SUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRESUMIRE**

Sumire grinned as she sat on the beach, no one was watching her and she had the potion bottle in her hands as she grinned and lifted it to her mouth, her eyes shining as her legs appeared and she chuckled, then she drank down Mikan's voice as everyone slept, and she stood up.

"Hehehehe... Watch out Mikan, I'm going to get Natsume for myself, and you will be left in the cold, he won't love you, and with your little pearl in my beautiful hands... He will soon be convinced that I am the one he wants." Sumire said as she fixed her green dress (I hate green!) and stared at the pearl and she put a hand on her throat and smiled, starting to sing softly as she walked along the beach, her voice sounded like Mikan's!

"_The seven seas united, the colors of the seaweed,  
beautiful crystal rock in the sky!  
The calm voice of the sea sings happily.  
The maidens of the sea sing in harmony!  
Come, stop, don't get mad.  
Beat peace, make me glad.  
Here, now, stay calm...  
Don't hurt with rage!..."_

Sumire grinned as she sang, and Natsume heard the beautiful voice from his room, and he gasped, staring out of his window as he saw Sumire, walking along the beach as she sang and stared up at him, smiling. Natsume ran downt he stairs and ran towards Sumire, he had found his mermaid, he had found her, he stared at Sumire as she smiled, and he looked at the pearl around her neck, the one that matched the pearl his mermaid had given him!

Sumire smiled as he stared at her, then pulled her into a hug as tears filled his eyes.

"You found me... You're finally here. I can't believe it... I found you again." Natsume whispered as Sumire grinned and hugged him back, smiling like a gremlin as she turned her head and looked up at a certain window, and she grinned as she stuck her tongue out at the young girl, who stared at her, then dropped the pale blue curtain as she turned around, tears forming in her eyes.

Mikan knew that Natsume had been taken from her once again, Sumire had won...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well how did you like it? I hope ya'll thought it was okies coolie! Cos' I liked it, but I am so mad at the way Sumire is acting1 So cold! I wish she would... Grr... Please review! And I will satnd in spotlight! YAY! (fireworks! Pretty pretty fireworks!)

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. Return to the sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I doubt I ever will Kycha Mu! Please read and review!

Blue -Niagra: Dedicated to all of me reviewers! They all give me hope! Now I want to become a childrens writer or a young adults writer more thn ever! Hey, I love making stories! Kycha Mu!

Okies! This is the last chapter! Enjoy it kids!

Chapter Four: Return to the sea...

_"You found me... You're finally here. I can't believe it... I found you again." Natsume whispered as Sumire grinned and hugged him back, smiling like a gremlin as she turned her head and looked up at a certain window, and she grinned as she stuck her tongue out at the young girl, who stared at her, then dropped the pale blue curtain as she turned around, tears forming in her eyes._

_Mikan knew that Natsume had been taken from her once again, Sumire had won..._

Mikan sat in her room that day, tears filling in her eyes as she watched Sumire and Natsume walking down the beach together, arm in arm as Sumire laughed and sang for Natsume when he asked her to sing. Mikan's voice was heard, and she wanted to tell Natsume it was her voice Sumire was using, but now her voice was Sumire's, instead. Tears rolled down her pale face.

She heard them laughing, and Mikan closed her bedroom curtains as she stared at her bangle that Natsume had given her, now he had no feelings for her because Sumire had tricked him into believing that she was the mermaid who had saved him, and Mikan was letting her do it.

"Mikan! You should react to this! Don't let Sumire break you!" Hotaru yelled as they all ran into the bedroom, staring at Mikan who looked up with tears in her eyes as she stared at them, then she realised that the other boys were there, but she just looked down at her lap sadly. Hotaru stared at her, then Khiara tugged her skirt and Mikan looked up as the small girl sat in her lap, then Anna walked towards Mikan and sighed, hugging the poor mermaid.

"Mikan, we have to tell Natsume the truth, then he will see Sumire for who she really is, a lying cheat! Come on, we should tell him now." Anna said, but Mikan shook her head sadly as she put Khiara down and stood up, walking out of the room and closing the door as her friends sighed and she sat on the floor, listening to all their words.

"Mikan... She won't face up to it, she may love Natsume, but she loves him far too much to tell him the truth. He is happy now, happy with a liar, and Mikan wouldn't want to break his happiness just to get him back." Nonoko said to her friends as they stared at the door then sighed. Khiara started to form small tears in her eyes as she stared at the door, and no one noticed it. Mikan sighed and stood up, walking away as she went into a smaller room and sat in the corner, crying silently to herself.

**OUTSIDEOUTSIDEOUTSIDE**

"Remeber what I promised you, that I would return because I love you. No one can stop our love, can they, Natsume-Kun?" Sumire asked as she smiled and Natsume shook his head, smiling and hugging her as she sat on a rock then looked out at the sea as her hair blew in the wind and she giggled, then stared at Natsume.

"The sea's so pretty, isn't it? But not as pretty as you are," Sumire said as she smiled and kissed him. Natsume kissed her back, but he wasn't sure why he was kissing her, he felt that it wasn't right, but she was his mermaid, wasn't she? He then thought of Mikan and gasped, pulling away from Sumire who stared at him and growled.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" Sumire asked, staring at him as he looked at her, then shrugged and smiled as she arched an eyebrow. Sumire knew who he was thinking about, he had thought of that Mikan Sakura! She growled then smiled and hugged him, and Natsume reluctantly hugged back but smiled.

"Natsume, you know Mikan? You shouldn't go near her ever again, she's bad news, I mean, please, she tried to hurt me last night! She wrote a note saying that she would turn me into mush if I kissed you or said I love you! She says you're her property! Natsume, please, don't go near her!" Sumire begged, crocodile tears in her eyes as Natsume stared at her, and gasped, but should he believe her lie? But he didn't know it was a lie...

"Sumire, Mikan's my friend, I don't think she would do that..." Natsume's sleeve was tugged, and he looked down at Sumire who had big fat tears rolling down her face as she stared at him, gulping and hugging his arm as he sighed, then hugged her.

"If you loved me... Then you would keep her out of your life! Please, I'm scared, Natsume! Don't keep her in your life, she is nothing to you!" Sumire cried as Natsume gave a small nod and kissed her forehead, sighing as he hugged the cheat.

"I will, I won't talk to her any longer." Natsume whispered, and Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Khiara, Koko, Yuu, Ruka and Youichi all heard it, and gasped. How would Mikan react to that? How would Mikan react to Natsume ignoring her because of Sumire's lie...?

"No! Mikan, she should act now! Koko, we should tell her, Hotaru, Nonoko you should..." Anna cried, grabbing her friends arm, but she heard a firm 'no', and her arm was slapped away. Anna gasped and fell to the ground, her hand shaking as she stared at Hotaru while Koko helped her up, they all satred at Hotaru, who was shaking and had tears in her eyes, she turned to look at Anna, sadly.

"No... Mikan won't want us to interfere in Natsume's life... We just have to watch and obsereve. Mikan has to take her own action, but knowing her, she won't. Mikan will be so broken hearted, and she will die broken hearted..." Hotaru whispered sadly as she stared at the window and saw Natsume walking with Sumire, hands clasped together as Ruka put his arms around her, and she cried salty tears.

What would happen to Mikan? She would surely die broken hearted...

Mikan sat in the room, laying on the floor as she cried small tears and sniffed, thinking of her life without Natsume by her side. Sumire had delibrately taken her from him, she was breaking Mikan into tiny pieces and shoving it in the young girls face. Mikan sobbed as she hugged her knee's to her chest. Then she heard the bell for dinner, so she sat up and dried her eyes, getting up and walking out of the room and down the stairs. She walked towards the dining area and saw the others there already, and Natsume was with Sumire, feeding her like a baby. Mikan stared at them as Sumire grinned and poked her tongue out while Natsume wasn't looking, and Mikan stared at her and tears filled her eyes.

Sumire grinned and pulled a face, then kissed Natsume in front of Mikan as the young girl burst into tears, and ran out of the room as Natsume looked over his shoulder, then shrugged lightly while everyone else gasped in horror. He was delibrately ignoring her because Sumire had ordered him to! Ruka thought that Natsume wouldn't act so low!

"Natsume! Don't ignore Mikan, she's your friend!" Ruka yelled, standing up as Natsume glared at Ruka and stood up, staring at his best friend with fire in his eyes.

"Shut up! She shouldn't be so damn stupid! Don't make it sound like I like her in any way, she's just a girl who showed up! And now I see her for who she really is, and evil little girl who wants to hurt Sumire! I think you should believe Sumire and act now before Mikan brainwashes you all!" Natsume yelled as everyone gasped, but Sumire grinned as she tightened her grip around his arm, and they all saw it but Natsume who was glaring at them all, and Sumire stuck her tongue out and chukled, glaring at them.

"She's the one brainwashing you! Sumire is a cheat and a liar! She is tricking you! Open your eyes, Hyuuga! Sumire hates Mikan and is out to get her! Don't you realise it?" Ruka yelled, and Natsume suddenly kicked his chair away and his hands swiped over the table, and everything flew off as Sumire gasped, then grinned brightly as her eyes shined. She was a true, evil gremlin.

"Don't try and turn me against her, Ruka! If you don't like her then you can just leave! I don't have time for a guy who isn't my friend no more! None of you are my firends, if you hate Sumire, then you hate me for making the right choice! Mikan is nothing! Nothing nothing NOTHING!" Natsume yelled, and all the girls gasped and suddenly fell as their boyfriends caught them, and Ruka stared at Natsume with sad eyes, then he sighed and hardened his stare.

"I guess you won't open your eyes, you are a fool, Natsume, and when it's too late... You'll regret it, let's go, guys." Ruka hissed, and he helped Hotaru out of the room as his friends followed, but Youichi's arm was caught hold of by Natsume, who stared at his little brother and smiled.

"You'll still stay with me, you want to get to know Sumire, right?" he asked as Youichi stared at him, then snatched his arm away and growled, glaring at Natsume as Sumire gasped, a hand covering her mouth as she stared at the boy, but inside, she was grinning.

"You are no brother of mine, Natsume, not until you put everything right. If you stay with that old hag... You will never be loved again!" Youichi yelled, tears in his eyes as he ran out of the room in tears, Khiara running after him to comfert the saddened boy. Natsume and Sumire were left alone, and he stared at her as she hugged him, sighing and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry natsume, I cause you trouble..." Sumire whispered, but Natsume shook his head and stared at her as tears dribbled down her face, and he kissed her cheek as he sighed, then sat down as she kneeled on the floor and put her head on his lap, smiling as he stared at her.

"Nothing is your fault, they just can't see that I love you... I made the right choice. If they can't accept you, then they won't be my friends any longer, only you will be in my life." Natsume whispered as he closed his eyes, and Sumire grinned like a terrible witchy gremlin, cackeling inside.

"_You don't know how right they are, you idiot! But Mikan will die broken hearted, and you will never see her again, no one will come between you an I, I will make sure of that, and Mikan is too kind to fight me off you, so this is all in the palm of my delicate hand..." _Sumire thought to herself as she laughed inside, and she closed her eyes, proud that she had suceeded in her terrible plan, and surely, she was going to kill Mikan by being with Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's only true love...

**NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY!**

Mikan sat on the beach as she stared at the sea sadly, then she heard someone's voice, _her_ voice, rising in the air from a bedroom as Sumire sang to Natsume, who was sitting next to the evil girl as she sang sweetly to him, it was like he was in a trance by her voice.

"_My love for you will rise,  
No one can stop me from loving thee,  
Our wings will touch the skies,  
I love you and love me, so we can live in hamrony!  
Our love will lift us both into the air!"_

Natsume held her hands as she sang and he smiled, but Mikan was crying inside because he had fallen for her trick. Mikan stood up and walked from the beach as Koko and Yuu watched, staring at her then glaring up at Sumire's bedroom window. Yuu was the first to speak.

"That should be Mikan singing! Sumire shouldn't even be here! She's just ruining his life now!" Yuu said angrily as he watched Mikan walking off silently, her hair flying behind her head as she stared at the ground. Koko nodded and sighed, staring at the young girl. But Natsume wouldn't see any of this sense. Mikan knew she had finally lost the battle...

"Yes, but Natsume, he won't see anything clearly until Sumire's voice finally breaks. Mikan will stay like this until her voice has returned, but when will it return?" Nonoko asked as she turned to stare at her friends who shrugged then sighed while Khiara stared out of the window, watching as Mikan stared at the sea from the cliff side, then walked away as she shivered. Khiara's small eyes form big tears of sadness for her dear friend. Mikan didn't know how much her friends were suffereing through it, aswell...

Mikan sat on the grass as she stared at the sun setting, tears in her eyes as she sobbed silently and lay her head in her arms, wishing and wishing that Natsume would realise who she really was soon, but sumire had him in the palm of her hands already, Mikan knew Natsume didn't care anymore. That made her cry even more.

_**"Somewhere in my heart, I will break...  
Never to love again, just to be filled with hate...  
Who will protect me and who will I love?  
Because he won't see me for me... Oh, I  
Wish he could see me (wish he could see me)  
Wish he could stay by me (stay by me)  
Look into your heart and you will find...  
That I am the one you need (oh you need...)" (Mikan singing inside her head**)_

"Natsume-Kun... You will never see me for the mermaid who loves you, will you? You just wpon't open your eyes, you're going to let me fall into pieces... And I won't do anything about it, because I love you... Too much." Mikan said to herself as she cried and stood up, running anywhere as tears streamed down her face, and Natsume watched from his bedroom window as Sumire went to get something to eat. He sighed then turned away, closing the curtains, then he stared at the blue pearl Sumire had shown him to prove she was his mermaid.

**"_Don't you believe that I'm the one!  
Can't you see that I need you (I need you)  
If you listened to your heart you would surely see it (oh you would see it)  
But in a trance, you can't poss-ibly...  
I do believe (I do believe)  
Somehow, my heart will bra-ake!  
Because you won't see me for me (no you won't)_**

_**Oh, I...  
Wish you could see me, (I wish you could see me!)  
Open you eyes and look into your heart!  
Open your eyes, look into my eyes! (Open your eyes and look closely! Surely you will fi-i-ind me!)  
Listen to my voice from your heart! I love you more than life can tell!"**_

Mikan ran and ran as she cried, and her friends watched her as Anna cried into Nonoko's chest and Khiara hugged Youichi tightly. All the mermaids heard Mikan's song. Mikan ran up the cliff as she cried, then stared at the ocean over the cliff, and she shook her head as Natsume listened to Sumire's voice, and Mikan stared up at Natsume's bedroom window and fell on her knee's, crying her eyes out.

_"I love you my Natsume-Kun! I always will!_

_Da dede dum doo doo! Natsume you will love me too-oo-oo!_

_Spread your wings and fly! We can touch the skies_!"

Sumire sang as Mikan cried, then stared at her friends window and she tried to smiled, but she couldn't, then she stood up and waved as she walked towards the edge of the cliff, and Khiara gasped as she stared at Mikan, who waved again, then Khiara realised what was happening, and she turned to her friends in shock, opening her mouth.

"She's gonna jump! Mikan's gonna jump!" Khiara suddenly yelled, speaking for the first time as all her friends gasped and screamed as Mikan stared at them, and sadly shook her head as they screamed at her, telling her not to jump, but she turned her head and closed her eyes, blocking their voices out. She had nothing else to live in the human world for, now.

"**_You never realised that it was me... (no you didn't)_**

_**So now I will go because you can't love me!  
I believe you will realise,  
But not now, I can't see you anymore,  
Find me again if you love me, and surely...  
My voice will reach towards you, and I will break free...  
Yea, I will break free..." **_

Mikan then jumped as her friends yelled and started to cry, and they jumped into their loved ones arms as Mikan fell from the cliff, her eyes closed as she suddenly hit the water, and her tail appeared as her dress dissolved, and tears formed in her eyes. But what Mikan didn't know, or what she didn't remeber, was that when she returned to the sea, her voice returned, and Sumire's original voice would return.

And that's what happened, Sumire's voice started to break, and she gasped, clutching her throat as Natsume covered his ears, and stared at her as her eyes widened, and she realised that Mikan had sacrificed being a human, Mikan had given up, but... Mikan's voice was hers again. Sumire gasped as her eyes widened, and Natsume stared at her in shock, and stood up, holding his pearl.

"What... What happened to your voice?" he whispered as she stared at him, and tears fell down her face, and those tears, turned into pearls, _green _pearls. Natsume saw this and gasped, staring at the pearl around his neck, it wasn't green. It was blue! Then his eyes widned as he stepped back, staring at the imposter (sumire)

Then he remebered, all the colours Mikan had worn were blue, and whatever Sumire wore, she wore green. He stared at her, then dropped her green pearl as his fist shook, and she fell on her knee's, clutching her throat as she cried, staring at the floor of the bedroom.

"You... You lied to me, you made me lose my friends, you made me ignore Mikan! You evil little girl! You have no heart! You shouldn't be here! You... I hate you!" Natsume yelled, running out of the room as Sumire started to cry, then she looked up, tears in her eyes, and her tears turned red like her eyes!

"Natsume... No! You're mine!" Sumire screamed, and she suddenly teleported in front of Natsume, who's eyes widened as he gasped and Sumire glared at him, and she pushed him away as she growled.

"You stupid boy! Mikan has nothing to do with you anymore! You fell in love with me! And you will only have me in your life! You can't love Mikan! You broke her heart and now she is dead! Dead dead DEAD!" Sumire screeched as Natsume stared at her in shock. Was it true? Was Mikan dead?

Sumire growled and turned around, running from the room, from the house and she ran down to the beach, snorting and hissing as she saw the sea and grinned, cackeling inside as she closed her eyes and jumped into the sea, and her dress dissolved as she looked around.

"Damn that stupid mermaid, but she'll get hers, one day. Hahahaha! I will kill her so that Natsume and her voice is all mine! And maybe... Her body!" Sumire hissed as she grinned, then closed her eyes and she turned into a beautiful mermaid with long blonde hair and a blue tail, her eyes were a crystal blue and she grinned.

"Mikan will think I am her dead mother, this will be good..." Sumire hissed as she swam off to her cave, to make a potion...

**MIKANMIKANMIKANMIKANMIKANMIKANMIKAN**

"Natsume... You... You broke my heart, how can I forgive you for doing that, I loved you and Sumire... She took you... Natsume I forgive you, all I wish is for you to have happiness." Mikan whispered as she put her head in her hands and started to cry, then she looked up as tears dribbled down her face, and one turned into a pearl as she sniffed, then lifted her head and stared at the surface of the water.

_"Mermaids singing together,  
Come join in the song of peace and love,  
Ccan he see me or even hear me,  
Jopin in this last song of love and peace  
See me as alive and happy,  
Keep my loved one happy now,  
Keep him in harmony-y-y!"_

**MEANWHILE...**

"Huh, Mikan! Guys, Mikan is singing a song of her last life! She's singing and asking us to join in her song. Natsume, it's his song!" Nonoko cried as all of the girls gasped and stared at each other, then they nodded and smiled as they stood in a long line and the boys watched them. Natsume sat in the halls, then heard them all singing and suddenly thought of Mikan when he heard the song opf love and last life.

_"Holding on to last life!  
Lost love hold on to me and never let go,  
Keep happy my dear and never lose hope.  
Just remember me as a friend.  
I L.O.V.E. love love love LOVE you!  
Just remeber me in your heart!"_

"M-Mikan?" Natsume said quietly, only hearing her song out of all five voices, and he stood up. running towards the bedroom that all the girls and his friends were in. They all stared at him, and he ran towards Hotaru and grabbed her shoulders, staring at her.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, I heard Mikan's voice, only hers... I know Mermaids have a power inside of them, can any of you make a potion that can help me to breathe under water at all? I need it... I made a mistake and I know it isn't too late! I know it isn't!" Natsume cried as tears spilled down his cheeks, and they all stared at him then smiled, and Hotaru looked at Nonoko who nodded and grinned.

"I can help, my abilities in potion making aren't very good, but at least I can help you. Khiara, find some sea weed from the sea, you'll be allowed to return after the pact Mikan's grandpa and Sumire made together, Anna, I need you to make something like a cookie, we'll put the seaweed into it and crush it into a liquid, Hotaru, make a comunicator for Natsume so that he can keep in touch with us when he needs help, and I'll find the potion bottle, Yuu, follow me!" Nonoko said as she grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, Anna stared at Koko and smiled.

"You follow me, Koko, come on!" Anna cried and Khiara grabbed Youichi's hand.

"Wait for me on the beach Youichi, come on we have to hurry!" Khiara cried as they ran out of the room, then Hotaru took Ruka's hand in hers, then smiled at Natsume faintly.

"I hope we aren't too late, because Sumire wants to get to Mikan before you do. Come on, Ruka, show me where the gadget room is, lover boy!" Hotaru said as they ran out of the room and Natsume stared out of the window, and sighed. Would he get to Mikan in time, though...

**BACK TO MIKAN...**

Mikan stared at her bangle as salty tears filled her eyes, and she sat on a rock close by as she sniffed and put a hand over her mouth, her eyes closed as her tears fell on the rocks, and Sumire came from round the collar with something in her hands, she was in Mikan's mother's form, and she grinned as she spotted Mikan and chuckled, then swam towards the crying mermaid and sighed, smiling.

"Mikan, my child, what is wrong with you?" she asked in a kind voice, and Mikan shook her head as she cried, then looked up and saw a beautiful and kind face, and she gasped as tears fell and she stared at the woman in front of her and gasped,

"Mamma, Mamma I thought you had died! Am I dreaming or... Mamma, MAMMA!" Mikan cried as she flew at Sumire in her mothers form, and Sumire smiled sweetly as she fell on the sea bed and hugged Mikan as the young mermaid cried into Sumire's arms, and Sumire grinned, then stared at Mikan and smiled sweetly.

"Mikan... I'm here now, but to be with me forever, I have one request from you." Sumire said as Mikan stared at her, tears pouring down her face.

"Yes, Mamma?" Mikan asked...

**HUMAN WORLD...**

"Hurry! I have to get to her before Sumire does! Do you know what she will do to Mikan?" Natsume asked as he ran along the beach then stopped at the edge of the waters and stared at his friends as Hotaru and everyone stopped, and Khiara took a step forward, tears in her eyes as she stared at Natsume and nodded her head.

"Mikan is in grave danger, Sumire will most likely trick her and kill her with a death potion. Mermaids can not die, unless they die of a death potion, or a broken heart. If Mikan won't drink the potion, she will die in three days due to her heart being broken. Natsume, take this with you, her pearl will lead you to her. A pearls owner will find it's way to the mermaid." Khiara said, handing him the pearl as Natsume smiled, then looked at his friends and sighed.

"I'm sorry I never believed you, but now I have to save Mikan from Sumire... Thanks for being a great help, and now, I have to save my little mermaid!" Nnatsume yelled as he took the potion from Nonoko's hands and drank it before attatching the device to contact everyone around his ear, then he jumped into the sea as they all watched, and Hotaru's eyes filled with tears, wishing her dear friend was well...

**UNDERWATER...**

"Mikan, if you drink this potion, then you can be with me forever in the heavens. You will never be hurt again and your heart will never break, if you drink all of the potion, we will be next to each other and no one will take you away from me again my dear child, just drink it and we will stay with each other." Sumire said as Mikan stared at her, and tried to smile. Mikan carefully took the potion bottle out of Sumire's hands and stared at it, then looked at her fake mother and sighed, staring into her kind face.

"Together... Forever? I like that... But, will Natsume be with me?" Mikan asked, thinking of the boy she loved as Sumire stared at her in shock, then she smiled and put a hand on Mikan's head as tears filled in Mikan's eyes again and she put her head against Sumire's chest as she sniffed and cried while Sumire smiled and patted her back.

"Of course, everyone you love will be with you forever in the heavens, no one will come between any of us my dear child... I promise... Drink it, and you will be happy once again." Sumire said as Mikan stared at her, then smiled and closed her eyes, opening her mouth as she smiled and tears fell from her chin while she cried tears of saddness and joy for Natsume, and for her friends.

_"Return to the sea and be happy  
Cry your tears and never forget him  
Love will always follow but my heart will surely break,  
To never return to the world I love so...  
Remeber this song Natsume-Kun!  
Sing for your love and always love me!  
But don't forget me anymore and always stay in my heart!  
Never return to me..."_

Mikan then sighed and brought the potion bottle to her lips as Sumire grinned, and laughed inside as Mikan brought it closer to her mouth, and was about to drink it when suddenly she heard something inside her head and her heart. And she gasped.

"_No!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"No!"  
"No! Mikan don't do it_!" Mikan gasped when she heard these voices and fell back as Sumire growled, and then the potion bottle suddenly flew out of her hands and smashed against a rock, dissolving it instantly as Mikan gasped, then looked at who had slapped her hand and she gasped when she saw him... Natsume!

"Mikan! You don't drink that! It's a death potion! It will kill you and I don't want you to die! Mikan, that isn't your mother, either... It's Sumire in disguise!" Natsume yelled as he held her shoulders and Mikan gasped, staring at Sumire as her eyes turned red and she suddenly transformed back into her normal, evil self and Mikan screamed.

"Very well worked out, Hyuuga! But like I said, you're mine! If I can't have you, no one can! Mikan will die!" Sumire yelled, a knife suddenly appearing in her hand as Mikan gasped, and Natsume's eyes widened and Sumire grinned, holding it up as she cackeled.

"Long live Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!" Sumire screeched, throwing the knife at them, but Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan by the waist and jumped out of the way as she gasped, and they were thrown into a cave, Mikan sat up, tears in her eyes as she stared at him and cried, her arms around his neck.

"Natsume, you came back... But why? Natsume, you idiot! She'll kill you!" Mikan cried as Natsume hugged her back and then kissed her cheek, staring at her as he breathed heavily, then smiled and cupped a hand around her face as she stared at him.

"I'll die for you if it means proving that I love you... I made a big mistake, and I love you, Mikan, you and only you, I'm glad I found out before she could make me fall for her more... I'm glad I made it to you in time!" Natsume cried as he hugged her tightly, tears in his eyes as Mikan smiled and hugged him back, crying for joy. Then a shadow cast over them and they gasped, looking up in fright at Sumire, who had five daggers in her hands, and she grinned as her eyes glowed black and she cackeled.

"Aww, lovers time is over, pretty boy! You two are going to die, and Mikan will finally be with her dead mother! Prepare to die, Natsume Hyuuga! Long live the Hyuuga's! AAAAAAAAARGH!" she screamed as she hurled herself at the two and Mikan gasped, her eyes wide with horror, as Sumire grinned and held out her daggers, and Mikan's eyes suddenly turned red with anger and she glared at Sumire, pushing Natsume out of the way and holding her arms out as Sumire headed for her instead of Natsume.

"Yeah, long live the Hyuuga's!" Mikan yelled as Sumire gasped, and her eyes widened as the knives suddenly went into Mikan, and Natsume gasped when he looked up and stared at her as Mikan's own eyes widened, and she fell as Sumire stood there, shaking and in shock.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Natsume yelled as he swam over to her body and held her limp form in his arms as Ssumire stared at them, and then clutched her throat, her eyes turning white as she gasped, and she suddenly felt tears prick in her eyes. Mikan had saved him because she loved him, and Sumire would never do that... Sumire stared at them, then felt her body burn and she screamed, suddenly falling and disapearing.

Natsume stared at Mikan as she looked up at him weakly, tears in his eyes as she smiled weakly, a hand in his as he shook his head and cried.

"Mikan... don't die... Mikan, don't... I love you too much!" Natsume cried as Mikan smiled and stared at him, then lifted her hand to his cheek slowly and she closed her eyes, then opened them again and breathed in, sighing.

"Natsume-Kun... I love you too, but... People have to die. Even mermaids. I could have died from a potion, or a broken heart, but instead, I die with a smile on my face, I die because I saved you, I love you too much to let you die, and this is what killed Sumire, someone saving another through their love. Nnatsume, I..." but Mikan couldn't finish her sentence, and her hand fell down to her side as her head fell back and Natsume's eyes widened, and he shook his head, tears falling onto her face as he cried, shaking his head and shaking her.

"No... No... Mikan, no! MIKAN DON'T! MIKAN DON'T DIE! MIKAN!" he yelled as he cried, her body clutched close to his as he cried for his lost love, had he lost her forever now...?

**CRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRYCRY**

They were all waiting for Natsume on the beach, Khiara and Youichi were both asleep in each others arms, and then Hotaru and the others saw movement in the water and gasped, waking the two young lovers up and standing as they stared at the water, and Ruka picked Khiara up as Hotaru held onto Youichi as they watched the waters, and they saw raven hair come up from the water, and they gasped, all smiling but Khiara.

Then Natsume appeared from the water, his head down and his wet hair covering his face as he walked forwards, and all his friends and the mermaids smiled except Khiara, who sensed something was wrong. They all started to jump around and wave, yelling Natsujme and Mikan's names as Khiara's eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head slowly, then she jumped out of Ruka's arms and started to cry as she shook her head, running towards Natsume as he lifted Mikan out of the water.

"No.. No this isn't right! No Mikan! Mikan can't be dead, she can't! Natsume, Natsume she can't, she can't!" Khiara yelled as Natsume passed her, the young mermais (mikan) in his arms as he ignored them all, staring at his lost loves body and lay her on the sand as they all gasped, staring at the wounds on Mikan's stomach. This wasn't right, it wasn't true. It was a nightmare. No... Mikan was really dead.

Anna and Nonoko ran towards their sister and wrapped their arms around her, but Khiara pushed them away, running towards Mikan as she cried, and wrapped her arms around Mikan's shoulders as she cried, pushing anyone away who came near, even Natsume and Youichi. She didn't want anyone near her.

"No! Don't touch her! Mikan, wake up! Mikan don't leave us! Natsume needs you, Natsume and I... Don't leave us, Onee-Chan!" Khiara cried as she wept, and they all stared at her as Hotaru turned her head away, and Ruka wrapped his arms around her as she cried, and all the others cried as Khiara held onto Mikan's body, Natsume just stared at the ground, then fell onto his knee's and he wrapped his arms around Khiara, who gasped and looked up, staring at him as he hugged her, and she saw tears in his eyes, and Khiara fell into his arms as she burst into tears.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" she cried as she hugged him, then Natsume let go of her and stared at Mikan's body, and wrapped his arms around her form as he cried, then stared at her face and brushed strands of hair from her eyes as he sniffed, then bent close to her ear and whispered something.

"I love you... No matter where you are, but, this belongs to you, I have to return it my little mermaid." Natsume whispered, then he sat up, and leaned closer, closing his eyes as he kissed her lips, and Khiara gasped, staring at him as the others looked up, and stared as their tears hit the ground, then they all held out their hands and pearls formed from their tears as Natsume's blue pearl glowed and so did the mermaids as they closed their eyes, and a blue light surrounded them all as the girls stood in a circle.

Natsume then parted from Mikan, and one of his tears hit her mouth, and Mikan's tail suddenly started to fade away, and her blue dress appeared as Natsume held her in his arms, and Mikan's wounds started to fade away like her tail had, and Natsume put his lips over hers once again as the other four mermaids pearls started to fade awa, and the energy went into Mikan's pearl, and then, the glowing stopped, and all the girls tears started to fall onto the ground as they cried and hugged their boyfriends.

Mikan's eyes then started to open, and she sat up, staring at all them and she stared at Natsume, and he stared at her, then gasped and hugged her tightly, crying as she stared at all her crying friends, and she then hugged Natsume and smiled, tears rolling down her face as he pulled her into a tight hug after yelling her name and Mikan cried happily.

"I heard voices, calling me... Natsume, you came back for me, I love you Natsume-kun! NATSUME-E!" Mikan cried as she hugged him even tighter and they fell onto the sand, and Natsume laughed as he kissed her and they all smiled as they watched the two love birds hug, and Hotaru burst into big baby tears as Ruka smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're alive my little mermaid, if you weren't with me now... I couldn't breathe without you." Natsume said as Mikan smiled, then leaned in and kissed him as he blushed and she blushed, but he wrapped his arms around her as they kissed and the others all smiled, then Hotaru grinned and stared at Ruka, who stared at her, then stepped back when he saw her grin.

"Er... Imai, what are you.. WPAH!" he cried when she suddenly dived onto him and kissed him as everyone else laughed, but Youichi grabbed Khiara's hands and turned her to face him as he smirked, and she grinned then tackeled him tot he ground and giggeled. Then they kissed as Anna hugged Koko and kissed him while he turned red, then they fell on the floor as Koko muttered an 'ow', and Anna yelled a 'sorry'.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nonoko yelled until Yuu suddenbly kissed her, and they rolled onto the floor as Mikan pulled away from Natsume, and stared at her friends as she smiled and laughed. They were all crazy!

"Hahahaha! I'm glad they feel the same way as I do!" Mikan cried as Natsume grinned, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he brought his face closer to hers, and then closed his eyes as she closed hers, and they kissed again, while the mermaids in the sea smiled, knowing that their own little mermaids would live happily ever after...

**_THE END..._**

* * *

Finished! So how did you like it? This was the last chapter and I LOVED making it! I made myself cry during this chapter! My sis says I'm a good author if I can make myself cry from my own story! I dunno, please review! If you have any requests for any stories you can ask! And all the songs in my fic are 100 mine a legal... I think... er... REVIEW LOVIES! I LOVE YOU ALL!

(Im in chibi form, by the way)

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_** XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXX XXXXXX XX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXX**_


End file.
